1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to power management of electronic devices, and more particularly to a main memory system, a computer system and a method of operating a system to receive a transmission signal from an external device while keeping a low-power state in a maximum or, alternatively, high-level sleep mode.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
According to increasing demands on electronic devices to process a large amount of data with a high speed, it becomes important to implement semiconductor products with a higher degree of integration, a higher performance and a lower power. Particularly in case of mobile devices operating based on an imbedded battery, it is critical to minimize power consumption.
In general, the mobile device is in a partially operating state for a longer time than in a fully operating state. Accordingly it is required to reduce power consumption by powering off a portion of the mobile device to enter a standby mode. In this case, with maintaining the low-power state, it is required to receive and process a signal and/or data transmitted wirelessly from the external device.